Novela The last (traducción al español)
by Carolina15234 K.H
Summary: ¡La luna comenzó a aproximarse a la tierra! Y cuando el choque ocurra, la luna irá a despedazarse, lloviendo meteoritos sobre la superficie del planeta. Con la aproximación del fin del mundo, Hyuuga Hanabi es raptada por un misterioso hombre de Konoha. ¡Un grupo parte al rescate! ¿Será que conseguirán superar esa calamidad?
1. Chapter 1

Esto no es realmente un fic, es una traducción de la novela The last con la ayuda de los siguientes enlaces. So, if you speak english ou fala português, don't be pendejation! Only check the link below/ simplesmeste você pode ir para o segundo link.

 **English:** (honyakusha-eri.)(tumblr)(.com))/post/107180445013/the-last-novelization-prologue-memories

Remove the **()**

 **Português:** (lidernarutooriginal.)(tumblr)(.com))/post/137551284224/naruto-the-last-novel

Remove os **()**

 **Disclaimer:** Derechos de autor a los autores correspondientes, aplausos por tomarse la molestia por los fans :). Tampoco la traducción del jápones es mía, como se debe notar yo sólo estoy traduciendo de la traducción hahaha.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

En un día particular de marzo mientras se preparaba para entrar en la Academia, Hyuuga Hinata fue rodeada por un grupo de tres brabucones en un bosque donde la nieve aún permanecía.

—¡Muéstranos el Byakugan, chica Hyuuga!

—¡Ese Byakugan es espeluznante, idiota!

—¿Eres un demonio? ¡Demonio del Byakugan!

En el momento exacto en que ella no aguantaba más, un héroe apareció delante suyo.

—¡Hey! ¡No sean malos con la chica!

 _Él_ apareció delante de Hinata cuando ella estaba en apuros.

El pequeño niño envuelto en una bufanda no estaba ni un poco tímido en frente al rostro de tres niños que eran mayores y más fuertes que él. Él apenas sonrió. Los agresores, por otro lado, estaban bastante sorprendidos.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto… ¡el futuro Hokage dattebayo!

Él gruñó contra el grupo, y los agarró ferozmente. Los agresores estaban en completa ventaja. Hinata apretó su pulso mientras decía en su corazón "fuerza".

Algunos minutos después, el niño se derrumbó. El Kage Bunshin no jutsu que había liberado había sido un fracaso, y había sido torturado por los tres abusones.

—¿Futuro Hokage? ¡Sí claro! ¡Este tipo es totalmente débil!

Los tres robaron la bufanda del chico, y tras haberla rasgado, tirándola al suelo y pisoteándola, los dejaron entre risas.

El niño estaba inconsciente, con la boca entreabierta y no se movió por un tiempo. Hinata intentó sacudir su cuerpo un poco. Su cuerpo temblaba, y sus párpados comenzaron a retorcerse.

En el momento en que él despertó, inmediatamente se levantó y se puso de pie.

—¡No más! Ésta vez voy a usar un gran… j-jutsu… ¡ooh! Ow-ow-ow… —Sujetó su rostro y cayó al suelo en agonía.

—¿Estás bien? —Hinata miró al joven y vio el hinchado rojo negruzco alrededor de su boca.

—N-no es nada-ttebayo…

—Esto… esos chicos…

Hinata le extendió la bufanda, que había sido rasgada por los tres bravucones.

—… No necesito eso más.

—Lo siento mucho. Hum… si eso está bien…

Hinata cogió la bufanda de su propio cuello e intentó dársela al chico, pero él lo impidió con la mano.

—No te preocupes por eso… Adiós—murmuró él en voz pequeña, mientras se levantaba y alejaba arrastrándose.

—¡G-gracias!

Hinata se giró a las espaldas del pequeño, y silenciosamente inclinó la cabeza.

—… ¡No fue nada -ttebayo!

El niño miró por sobre el hombro y le sonrió brillantemente, entonces energéticamente se fue.

El niño era débil. Pero a pesar de eso, se levantó contra tres brabucones por una chica que ni conocía.

Hinata agarró firmemente la bufanda rasgada que el niño había usado.

* * *

Las voces de las cigarras podían ser oídas en la sala de aula de la Academia.

—Si el fin del mundo estuviese llegando mañana, ¿con quién te gustaría estar?

Cuando Umino Iruka hizo ésta pregunta desde el frente de la habitación, Uzumaki Naruto estalló.

—¡No hay manera de que el fin del mundo esté llegando!

—Digamos, por ejemplo… si la luna estuviese cayendo—respondió Iruka.

—Si fuese el último día en la tierra, sería bueno si carne estuviese cayendo en vez de la luna.

La clase se llenó de risas a las palabras de Akimichi Chouji, que estaba mirando para el techo.

—¡Incluso si la misma luna estuviese cayendo, yo te protegería, Sakura-chan!—dijo Naruto lleno de confianza a Haruno Sakura, que estaba sentada al lado de él.

—¿Por qué por ti? ¡Prefiero no ser protegida!

Sakura se giró hacia el otro lado.

—Está bien. Ahora todo el mundo escriba un nombre. Para el último día en la tierra… ¿con quién te gustaría estar? Anote el nombre de esa persona.

Algunos alumnos se pusieron algo animados y tomaron sus lápices.

—Su sensei no va a mirar esto. Será su propio secreto. Así que quiero que escriban sus honestos sentimientos.

Naruto estaba curioso de saber el nombre que todos estaban escribiendo, y miró alrededor. Había muchos niños que escribieron "papá" o "mamá". Esto era apenas natural en una clase llena de pequeños.

 _No conozco a mi papá o mamá…_

—Estoy seguro de que tiene que haber alguien… sólo escribe honestamente cualquier nombre que aparezca en tu cabeza—susurró Iruka mientras se aproximaba a Naruto y revolvía su cabello.

 _No importa el nombre que aparezca en mi cabeza… ¿a quién podría decir?_

Naruto no podía pensar en nadie. Enfiló el lápiz debajo de la nariz y se llenó de preocupaciones.

Sakura anotó "Uchiha Sasuke-kun", mientras se ruborizaba.

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos y contemplando afuera de la ventana.

 _No tengo ningún amigo, o siquiera… Estoy completamente solo._

Todavía incapaz de escribir cualquier cosa, Naruto se deprimió y gradualmente se tornó desesperado. Él entonces dobló el papel en blanco en un avión, y de repente lo lanzó por la ventana.

—¡Hey, Naruto! ¡No tires tu papel!

—¡Pero no hay manera de que el fin del mundo esté llegando!

—¡Nosotros estamos hablando sobre qué pasaría _SI_ el mundo estuviese acabando!

—¡No está acabando!

El avión de papel subió en el aire. Siguiendo el avión con los ojos, Hinata dio un rápido vistazo a Naruto y sonrió, entonces comenzó a escribir el nombre de alguien.


	2. Chapter 2

Esto no es realmente un fic, es una traducción de la novela The last con la ayuda de los siguientes enlaces.

 **English:** (honyakusha-eri.)(tumblr)(.com))/post/107180445013/the-last-novelization-prologue-memories

Remove the **()**

 **Português:** (lidernarutooriginal.)(tumblr)(.com))/post/137551284224/naruto-the-last-novel

Remove os **()**

 **Disclaimer:** Derechos de autor a los autores correspondientes, aplausos por tomarse la molestia por los fans :). Tampoco la traducción del jápones es mía, como se debe notar yo sólo estoy traduciendo de la traducción al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Desastre natural 01  
**

Dos años pasaron desde el fin de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

En el intenso otoño fuera de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, debajo de una luna llena fría y congelante existía olvidada una floresta profunda. Muchas piedras en formas extrañas se extendían por encima de los árboles, elevándose para el cielo. Acompañado por dos subordinados, Hyuuga Hiashi estaba a la espera de un hombre.

La baja, pesada voz cargada de un gemido llegó haciéndose eco de una dirección incierta.

—Éste es el destino. Es el destino con que el Clan Hyuuga fue encargado.

La sombra de una persona apareció en la cima de una roca.

Era un hombre joven y apuesto. Su boca sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Los dos subordinados tomaron sus kunai y se prepararon.

—Hyuuga Hiashi, vamos a oír su respuesta ésta noche. La respuesta que va a decidir el futuro de su Clan.

—¡La respuesta del Clan Hyuuga es está!

Hiashi saltó, y extendió la palma de su mano en el aire mientras se aproximaba al hombre. Sin embargo, el hombre no se movió.

La distancia se hizo más corta. Él lo alcanzó.

En el instante en que Hiashi estaba convencido de que podía derrotarlo, el cuerpo del hombre desapareció y se trasformó en innumerables bolas de luz que esparcieron en todas las direcciones.

—¡!

Cuando Hiashi aterrizó y miró a su alrededor estupefacto, diez o más shinobis aparecieron en torno a él saliendo del suelo. Eran un grupo misterioso envuelto en vendajes que encubrían completamente sus rostros. El extraño shinobi saltó y, en seguida, descendió y atacó a Hiashi. Los subordinados cubrieron a Hiashi, que estaba en el camino.

—¡Hiashi-sama, deprisa!

—¡Sí, cuento contigo!

Hiashi saltó y se retiró de aquel lugar. Los shinobis vendados persiguieron a Hiashi de cerca, dejando varios para lidiar con los subordinados. Se aferraron a sus brazos y piernas, revoloteando encima de él al punto de que su forma difícilmente podía ser vista.

—¡Hakkeshou kaiten!

Hiashi creó un tornado con su jutsu y mandó a sus enemigos volando con un único golpe. Cuando levantó el rostro, un hombre alto, un único shinobi enemigo estaba uniendo las dos manos para crear una bola gigante y brillante mientras fulminaba a Hiashi ¡con una sed de sangre intensa!

—¡Ack-!

La esfera de burbuja explotó. Hiashi evitó un ataque directo en un punto vital, pero fue brutalmente herido en el hombre. Estaba perdiendo chakra rápidamente. Aun así, huyó de una muerte segura. El shinobi enemigo lanzó repetidamente ataques con sus bolas.

Hiashi vio la entrada de una caverna y se refugió.

Mientras tanto, las esferas lo persiguieron dentro. Diversos tiros explotaron.

El techo se derrumbó y las rocas cayeron encima de Hiashi.

Crash!

Un gran número de rocas cubrieron su cuerpo agachado.

* * *

Invitado por Umino Iruka, Naruto estaba visitando la Academia.

Por un día, fue decidido que él iría a instruir a los niños como maestro especial.

—Lamento por pedirte venir aquí cuando estás ocupado con las misiones.

—Sensei, ¡no se preocupe por eso -ttebayo!

—Tu lección es realmente popular entre los niños… ¿oh? ¿Ya estás más alto?

En el pasado, Naruto tenía que mirar por encima para mirar a Iruka, pero ahora lo había superado en altura.

Sintiéndose feliz y avergonzado, Naruto le dio una sonrisa forzada y se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, tus principios son importantes tanto para el ninjutsu y el taijutsu.

Enseñar a los niños fue divertido. Él apenas había reunido a los niños en el patio de la escuela, y los instruía en taijutsu.

—Voy a mostrarle un verdadero ejemplo, ¡así que observen atentamente -ttebayo!"

—¡Sí!

Naruto había crecido espléndidamente, pero no era como si él tuviese facultades especiales para enseñar cosas a las personas. Si estaba yendo para ser capaz de transmitir algo a los niños, imaginó que no sería con palabras, sino con los puños que él había entrenado a través de lucha real, y el jutsu que había perfeccionado en situaciones de vida o muerte. Esta era apenas una demostración.

Primero, el básico del básico, la forma correcta de impulsar el puño.

—¡Urya!

Sus puños cortaron el aire. De la misma forma, él golpeó a la derecha, e inmediatamente, hizo un impulso final con la palma de la mano izquierda.

—¡Hiya!

Esos puños, palmas y golpes habían derrotado muchos enemigos.

A metros de distancia, los niños contuvieron la respiración a medida que visualizaban la "cosa real". Ellos estaban en un estado de tener sus corazones fuertemente impresionados conforme intentaban tomar sus propios caminos. Sin embargo…

—¡Naruto-senpaaaaai!

—¡Kyaaa, Naru-samaaaa!

—"…"

Instantáneamente, Naruto se sintió tonto. Él había asumido una postura seria para el taijutsu, pero aquellos gritos habían matado todo su estado de ánimo.

La niñas se habían alineado en la ventana del tercer piso del edificio de la escuela, y estaban animando al famoso Naruto.

Desde que se volvió famoso en la guerra ninja y comenzó a ser llamado «el héroe de la Villa», habían comenzado un montón de casos de niñas llamándolo. No era que el propio Naruto deseara eso, más él aún tenía fangirls que lo perseguían y, a veces, varias de ellas esperaban por él en frente de su casa.

Ino, Shikamaru, y los otros se reían de cómo Naruto se había vuelto popular, pero Naruto no entendía por qué ellas continuaban viniendo y estaba completamente desconcertado.

* * *

 **Guest:** Claro, no hay dé qué ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**English:** (honyakusha-eri.)(tumblr)(.com))/post/107180445013/the-last-novelization-prologue-memories

Remove the **()**

 **Português:** (lidernarutooriginal.)(tumblr)(.com))/post/137551284224/naruto-the-last-novel

Remove os **()**

 **Disclaimer:** Derechos de autor a los autores correspondientes (contando los derechos al manga y anime Naruto). Tampoco la traducción del jápones es mía, como se debe notar yo sólo estoy traduciendo de la traducción al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Desastre natural parte dos**

La zona comercial estaba rebosando de compradores.

En el próximo mes, el "Festival Rinne" seria grandiosamente realizado en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Originalmente, había sido un festival solemne donde se rezaba por las almas de los fallecidos, pero en los últimos tiempos, este significado desapareció. Se había transformado en un "evento anticipado", donde los amigos cercanos realizaban encuentros e intercambios de regalos.

Entre la multitud de personas en el área comercial, estaba Hinata. Ella salió de una tienda con un leve rubor en la faz, y una expresión feliz. Contra el pecho, aseguraba un saco de papel con un hilo rojo saliendo de él, mientras se hacía camino en la multitud.

Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji fueron a visitar la casa de Kurenai. Trajeron regalos de cumpleaños para Mirai, la hija que su sensei fallecido Sarutobi Asuma había dejado atrás.

—Lo siento. Muchas gracias.

—Ella ya tiene dos años… qué rápido pasó.

Con una completa "expresión maternal", Kurenai sonrió al oír las palabras de Shikamaru. Nadie habría pensado que era una jounin feroz. Ella encontraba profundamente grato que, incluso ahora, los alumnos de Asuma mostraran preocupación por ella y su hija.

—Mirai se parece a Asuma-sensei.

Cuando Chouji murmuró mientras miraba hacia una foto decorativa de Asuma, Kurenai abrazó a su hija y la acarició cariñosamente.

A la noche, Naruto estaba comiendo ramen en Ichiraku.

Estaba sentado en una línea de asientos en el mostrador con los niños de la academia comiendo ramen bien caliente.

—Hoy es mi regalo. ¡Coman cuanto quieran!

Los niños lo llamaron "Naruto-sensei" mientras se limpiaban el sudor.

—Conque eres un profesor especial, yahoo… Te has vuelto muy importante—bromeó Kiba, que casualmente estaba presente.

Acompañado por el enorme Akamaru, Inuzuka Kiba estaba comiendo en una mesa del lado de afuera. Su compañero de equipo Aburame Shino estaba con él.

—A Naruto le gusta el ramen… Él siempre está en Ichiraku.

—Ah, ¡el ramen es increíble! ¡Es incluso bueno para las tres comidas del día -ttebayo! "

Naruto rio mientras respondía las palabras a las palabras aburridas de Shino.

—¡Ya creía que usted estaría aquí! —Una voz familiar llamó. Naruto miró hacia afuera de la tienda para encontrar a Konohamaru parado allá.

— Naruto-nii-chan, hay algo importante que necesito hablar contigo.

Sarutobi Konohamaru era nieto del tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Naruto estaba agradecido con Hiruzen, que había apoyado al niño zorro desde las sombras. Konohamaru también fue un alumno adorable para Naruto, quien lo adoraba como un hermano mayor.

Konohamaru dijo a Naruto que era algo que quería darle. Naruto se dirigió a la residencia Sarutobi con la invitación de Konohamaru.

Un antiguo almacén estaba en una esquina del enorme terreno que fue la residencia Sarutobi. Ambos abrieron la pesada puerta y entraron en la oscuridad. El olor de moho y rancio entró en sus narices.

—Espera un segundo… Voy a encender la lámpara.

Después del sonido de un fosforo siendo encendido, la flama de una vela brilló. Konohamaru sacó una caja de madera de una esquina del almacén y la colocó en el frente de Naruto.

—Es algo que el abuelo Hiruzen dejó atrás… Apareció mientras estaba limpiando el cobertizo.

Konohamaru abrió la tapa de la caja, y en el interior había libros, cartas y otros ítems personales envasados.

—Bien, la mayoría es basura, pero… Hay una cosa aquí que podría ser especial para ti.

—¿Algo especial para mí?

—Mira esto.

Konohamaru le extendió una bolsa de papel.

Hinata se hubo aislado en el cuarto para tricotar una bufanda roja. Punto por punto, avanzó en su trabajo, colocando todo su corazón en él. Cuando se cansó, ella contempló una vieja, hecha jirones, bufanda infantil. Era el mismo pañuelo que Naruto había usado alrededor del cuello el día que se conocieron. Desde aquel día, ella había admirado a Naruto. Mientras crecía, esos sentimientos se volvieron más fuertes.

—¿Qué podría Naruto-kun estar haciendo ahora?

Cuando estuvo en peligro en sus misiones, cuando dudó de su nindou, ella siempre pensó en Naruto. Cuando hacía eso, sentía como si Naruto le estuviese dando coraje. Naruto siempre fue la persona que le mostró el camino que ella debía seguir. Así que quería transmitirle de alguna forma su afección creciente y sus sentimientos de gratitud.

Ella miró el calendario y vio que sólo había un mes antes de que el Festival Rinne ocurriese. Hinata retomó su trabajo.

Varios días después, Naruto estaba andando a través de la zona comercial en la tarde, acompañado por Konohamaru. Él estaba cargando dos presentes extravagantes envueltos en sus manos. Sus fangirls se los habían dado, uno en frente de la casa del baño, y otro en la entrada de un área residencial.

¡El Festival Rinne no había comenzado aún! Si comenzaban ahora y continuaban dándole regalos a ese ritmo… ¿Qué iba a pasar?

En contraste con la perturbación de Naruto, Konohamaru estaba de buen humor, debido a la gran popularidad de la figura respetada de su hermano.

—Así como esperaba de ti, Naruto-nii-chan.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta calma dattebayo?!

En el momento en que Naruto dio un suspiro, él nuevamente se vio rodeado por el sonido de voces femeninas.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¡Que tengas un feliz Festival Rinne! "

Varias niñas extendieron regalos con envolturas vistosas, mientras gritaban "¡Naruto-kun!" o "¡Naru-sama!"

—Oh, el Festival Rinne… G-gracias…

Naruto se sintió completamente confuso al aceptar un gran número de obsequios.

Después que Naruto y otros hubieran partido, Sakura salió de un callejón con sacos de compras en las manos. Al mismo tiempo, el timbre de la puerta de una tienda de artesanía sonó, y Hinata salió sujetando un saco de hilo rojo. El hilo que ella había comprado hace pocos días había acabado, y ella volvió para comprar más.

—¡Ah, Hinata!

—¡Sakura-chan!

Las dos niñas se encontraban en el medio del distrito de compras.

—Hilo rojo… ¿estás tejiendo algo? ¡Eso es inusual!

—… Estoy tejiendo una bufanda.

—Hmmmm…

Una bandera del distrito de compras con "Festival Rinne" escrito en caracteres grande entró en la línea de visión de Sakura.

Instantáneamente, Sakura completó la matemática en su cabeza:

Tejido + bufanda hecha a mano por Hinata + Festival Rinne= ¡un regalo para Naruto!

La tímida Hinata iba finalmente a hacer su movimiento en relación a Naruto.

—¡Ve a ello!

—¿Eh?

—Estás yendo a darle un presente, ¿correcto?

—"…"

Sin responder, Hinata quedó roja por todo el camino hasta las orejas, y miró para abajo. A Sakura le gustaba la diligencia y sinceridad de Hinata. Ella no quería ver a Hinata llorando. Sakura apoyó el romance de su amiga.


End file.
